beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamis
Dunamis is one of the main characters that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a Legendary Blader, specifically a Solar System Blader, consisting of Yuki Mizusawa, Titi, King, Aguma, and himself, of whom represents the planet Jupiter. He was also the guardian of a temple at the peak of Mist Mountain. His Beyblade is Jade Jupiter S130RB. Dunamis was the Guardian of Mist Mountain. A job that was passed down to him from generation to generation. Which started in which King Zeus, gave his right-hand man, Dunamis' ancestor, the Mist Mountain Shrine. Dunamis would be destined to protect it, until he met Gingka and Co., in which he would tell them more details of the story of Nemesis and the Legendary Bladers. Even when getting struck by the Curse of Hades by Pluto, and turning to Nemesis' side in a dark version of himself, Dunamis would not despair. As he would realize who he is really meant to be with, alongside the Legendary Bladers, in the ultimate fight, against the God of Destruction. Appearance Dunamis wears a plain white robe with with a collar in an upper position and black pants. He wears a brown belt to which holds his launcher and a bey case on. He wears white gloves which go midway up his arms. He also seems to wear black boots. His hair color is greyish-white and his eyes are a light shade of blue. His robe seems to turn purple and black when he's in his dark form. Beyblade: Metal Fury Background Dunamis is the desendant of a Solar System Blader who was entrusted with the safekeeping of the "Temple of Mist Valley". He was one of the ten bladers to be hit with a Star Fragment and his beyblade Jade Jupiter S130RB now contains it. 4D Dunamis made his debut appearance in the episode ''Dunamis, Guardian of the Temple''. He was in the temple at the top of Mist Mountain waiting for Gingka and Co. He then challenged them to a battle. Kyoya challenged Dunamis to a battle, however Ryuto launched before Kyoya could and ended up battling instead. In The Legend of Nemesis' Revival, Dunamis explained the Legend of Nemesis to the Gang and in Bladers of the Four Seasons, developed on this Legend and provided the solution. Dunamis reappeared in Whereabouts of Orion and was seemingly "tortured" by Pluto, using dark energy. Dunamis is later shown in the second variant of the intro Brave Heart, alongside his newly formed dark side. Dunamis reappeared in The God of Destruction, Ressurected!? in his newly dark form, and battled alongside Aguma and Chris to fight Proto Nemesis, but all three of them lost easily. Battles Beyblades *'Jade Jupiter S130RB': Jupiter is Dunamis' current bey in the anime. Special Move *'Grand Eclair': Dunamis' first special move, he first used it in episode 122. Gallery Anime Dunamis2.PNG DunamisBB2.jpg DynamisBB.jpg Dunamisbb1.jpg 99997777655687009.jpg Dunamis Launch.jpg|Dunamis Launching Jupiter dunamisJupiter.jpg DunamisSolarSystem.jpg DunamisAncestor.jpg|Dunamis's Ancestor Beyblade 4D Dunamis Eye.png|Dunamis Eye Beyblade 4D Evil Dunamis.png|Dunamis holding Gingka and Ryuto Beyblade 4D Dunamis talks to little Gingka.png|Dunamis talks to little Gingka Beyblade 4D Dunamis Evil.png|Little Gingka in front of Big Dunamis' face, DuamisG.png DuamisA.png Dunamis.JPG 128_27.jpg|Pluto using his evil powers on Dunamis Beyblade 4D Plutos about to possess Dunamis.png|Dunamis about to be attacked Beyblade 4D Dunamis scared stiff.png Beyblade 4D Die Dunamis, Die.png|Dunamis being attacked Beyblade 4D Dunamis is getting possessed.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 The two sides of Dunamis.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png 133 4.jpg 136_3.jpg 136_11.jpg 113354556 (293270087) .jpg 113354556 (293270086) .jpg 113354556 (293270085) .jpg 275px-Dunimas.png dunamis00.jpg 137 8.jpg 137 3.jpg Dark Dunamis.jpg Manga DunamisManga.PNG|Dunamis in the manga DunamisManga2.PNG Trivia *Dunamis' name was originally thought to be Dynamis before his debut in the anime. *Dunamis and Tsubasa have much things in common, both have the same hair colour, both are very knowledgeable, both have a Bey with their primary colour being purple and being based in at least some way to Aquila, and both have had a dark side caused by dark energy. *Dunamis is also a pretty powerful blader, as even Gingka had trouble when battling him. *Similar to King, Dunamis has resemblances to King (Original Series). Mostly the spiky, white hair colour, the dark skin tone, and having their hair, covering an eye of theirs. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Legend Bladers Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury